Harry Potter and the Impending Darkness
by Darkblade Shadows
Summary: Bad at summaries. His sixth year of Hogwarts has passed. The great wizard of the light has fallen. Disorder reigns above order. What he chooses next shall make him a legend. ON HOLD, ENGLISH ORALS COMING UP.


**Harry Potter and the Impending Darkness**

_This is a theory thought up by a friend of mine, and I found it really rational and makes sense. Based after the sixth Harry Potter book of course, around the Horcruxes. Hope you like it! I guessing a few people –correction, a lot of people, would have guessed what it is. Although this chapter…doesn't really have anything to do with the title of the chapter…_

_Dedicated to my friend who thought up this idea, and to the others the scorned me._

_Oh yes, I do not own Harry Potter._

**Prologue: Behind the Door**

"_There is a room in the Department of Mysteries," interrupted Dumbledore, "that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you."_

What was behind the door, he wondered, his mind drifting further and further away, drifting someplace where his imagination could take over in place of rational thought. In the meantime, number 4 Privet drive was quiet; the quiet dripping of the kitchen tap echoing through the deserted halls and rooms of the house Harry Potter had called home for the last sixteen years of his life. Dudley Dursley's snoring was absent, and so was Uncle Vernon's for that matter.

Even though he already knew the answer in some degree, he could not bring himself to believe that he would have such power to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort at the peak of his powers. If the power Dumbledore had mentioned was love, then why couldn't anyone else defeat him? Why did it have to be him, the Boy who lived, the Boy who had escape death so many times where others had failed, have the expectations and hopes of the wizarding world on his shoulders, on a Prophecy that might not relate to him…at all? What made Harry Potter so special?

Snape was right, Harry bitterly though, feeling his temperature rise considerably. He was a go-lucky student of Hogwarts that had friends that saved his life a lot of times throughout his school career. Ron Weasley, the cheeky freckle-face red haired boy who also served as his best friend, was there when he fought against the Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic, in his first year at the chess board, in the second year in the Chamber of Secrets. He stuck by him through thick and thin, and even though the both of them had the best and worse of times, he was still there, supporting him.

There was Hermione Granger, the bushy brown hair girl who was another of Harry's close friends, and also the smartest in the year. She was there in the first year when they had foiled Voldemort's first attempt of regaining his body, preventing him from taking the Philosopher's Stone, an artifact of immense power. She was there also in the third year, saving Sirius Black, a man who turned out to be innocent and Harry's godfather.

They were both madly in love with each other, even though Harry could blatantly see that they were both in strict denial, Hermione hiding it perfectly unlike her mate Ron. They had so much of the affirmed power that Dumbledore mentioned within them; why couldn't they defeat him? Even though the prophecy said they weren't born on the seventh month…

Ginny Weasley, Harry's current girlfriend, was another person that was there for him. She was there in the Department of Mysteries, she was there when he was sad, when he needed comfort, when he needed someone, and she was there. Her mind worked in peculiar ways. Her ideas were both rational and crazy. He liked her…but he couldn't tell if he loved her.

He couldn't help but think about Cho Chang. Even though they weren't on speaking terms anymore, she still managed to send a letter to him asking how he was feeling and his plans for the future. He felt less stressed; he had someone else to write to, someone else to pour out his fears and feelings…

And so, Harry picked up from his desk the letter that Cho Chang had sent him. She had the most beautiful handwriting he had ever seen; it was so elegant and easy to read. This was the first time he had ever seen her handwriting; it contrasted so much from Ron's messy scrawl, and Hermione's tiny illegible wording.

_Dear Harry,_

_Even though we weren't on speaking terms anymore, I still think about you a lot. It makes me sad that our friendship had gone beyond repair, that we could not even say a simple 'hello' when we pass each other by. It makes me cry that you nearly died saving your friends, that you saw the most important people in your life struck down by the man who wants you to suffer the most._

_Anyway, if you're mistaken, disregard the above if you must._

_How are things going in your life? I'm guessing that nothing's going right, after the funeral of Dumbledore. It seems that everything's falling apart around everyone. Everyone seems even more afraid than normal._

_I'm scared. Scared of the impending future, scared for the safety of my family. I don't know what to do, where to go. Nowhere feels safe anymore. There is no-one to turn to. My family and I were already distant, we barely talk to each other. I have lost contact with all my friends at Hogwarts; they all seem too scared to write anymore. Since Cedric's death...it seemed that everyone had become even more distant. I'm sure you noticed this too, but at least you have that Ron and Hermione to talk to. It's amusing to watch the both of them together, they're so in denial._

_On other news, I've just made it to this shifty Wizarding University situated somewhere in Finland. Don't know its name, but it's one of the most competitive in the world. Think it was the Wizarding University of Finland. I'm taking a course of Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts, and Healing as an extra subject. I can't believe how hard the Defense against the Dark Arts classes is going to be! After reading the study plan for the semester, I'm having second thoughts about signing up. At least Healing isn't going to be as bad as it was going to be. I could've signed up for more exciting subjects, like Demonology, but you have to be proficient in the Dark Arts. What are you plans for this year, and if you're going back to school, what are your plans after you graduate?_

_Anyway, I'm going back to China in a couple of days with my family. They say it's going to be safer there, with more relations there. I really hope to get a reply from you before I leave, to see that you're still alive and well. Hope everything's alright for you._

_Love,_

_Cho Chang_

_P.S. If you ever get the chance to access a computer, and MSN Messenger, my email is Can't be bothered writing letters by hand, my wrists are getting tired the last couple of days._

He was glad to receive a letter from anyone these days. Placing the letter back onto his desk among the masses of newspaper clippings, Harry flicked through his desk trying to find a spare piece of clean paper, and a ball-point pen, preferring it to the quill these days. Bottles of ink and quills were hard to come by these days, as wizarding stationary shops were closed everywhere and suppliers had moved elsewhere, making postage and handling relatively expensive. Paper, on the other hand, thankfully weren't short on supply.

_Dear Cho,_

_Thanks for the letter, I was glad to receive one from you. I have to say, yours was the first I have received these holidays, and it had made my holidays much more tolerable. I'm sorry to hear that you're leaving for China soon, but I think it's for the best, with the events that are unfolding all around us._

_I guess I'm alright. Haven't been attacked by any Death Eaters yet, and I'm still at my Aunt and Uncle's house, so no problems yet. Although my cousin has a little quieter these last couple of days, as well as my Aunt and Uncle – I guess all this quiet is too much. Kinda makes me wish that Death Eaters would appear at my doorstep._

_You've noticed too. Yeah, it is really amusing to watch the both of them together, alone. I've been wondering for the last two years on what to do about this situation, and nothing's happening. Hopefully, they'll get together this year._

_On the news of your admission to the University of Finland, congratulations. It sounds like a great place to be, and I hope you'll do well there. The Defense against the Dark Arts courses there sound so interesting, I wish I was there with you. It seems that nobody understands the weight I have to carry; I am the chosen one, the Destroyer of the Dark Lord. I just wish people would understand that. Maybe they all will now._

_On the matter of my future, I don't know what I'm going to do this year. I'll probably make my decision after Bill Weasley's wedding in a couple of day's time. It probably will be the only positive event that's going to happen this year._

_I'm not in the mood for writing anymore, I hope you like my reply. I'll probably access a computer sometime soon._

_Bye for now,_

_Harry._

Placing the pen down on the desk, Harry checked his letter for any punctuation and grammatical errors, and decided that he had found none. It felt strange that he would be writing a reply to someone he hadn't spoken to, let alone approach for the last school year. He hadn't even bothered to write a letter to Ginny. Maybe it was one of those times where the most unexpected person would be the most help.

Secrets were meant to be kept hidden. Behind the door could lie just about anything, from a measly knut to the most powerful weapon in the world. It was half the battle to open the door, the other half was to find a way to open it. Behind each of us lies a door, the door that held our secrets.

By this time next year, he will have opened them all.


End file.
